Summer
by PotterGeek020
Summary: Ron finds that his family is going to pickup Hermione and bring her to the burrow. When Hermione gets there, Ron overhears something and his whole summer turns upside down! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I'm working pretty hard on it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series. (Although it would be nice if I did.)

Eavesdropping

Ron woke up to the sun blazing through the windows of his bedroom. He didn't usually sleep late, there was always too much of an uproar at the burrow to be able to sleep in past at least eight. Strangely enough though, today Ron felt quite well rested and thought it must have been getting on towards ten.

Ron rubbed his eyes and gave a large yawn as he pulled himself from his bed. He checked his clock. He saw that it was 9:45 and was confused by the lack of noise outside of his room. He went out to the corridor and examined the burrow, looking for a sign of at least one family member. Oddly enough Ron spotted no one in sight. There was no one at all.

"Where is everyone?" Ron said to himself. He started to walk down the stairs one at a time, cautiously peeking around the banister for someone.

As he came to the odd conclusion that no one was home, he went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast. In the fridge, Ron grabbed the milk and made his way over to the cupboard. When he opened the cupboard he found a blue piece of paper taped to his favorite cereal.

"What's this?" Ron said as he eyed the parchment and tore it off the box.

Ron scanned the note and his eyes began to fill with excitement and anger:

_Ron,_

_We didn't want to wake you. You seemed quite tired this morning. We were extra careful not to make too much noise, although that didn't really work out as planned. Luckily you are a very heavy sleeper! We went to go fetch Hermione. She was going to take the Knight Bus, but we offered to take her here ourselves. We should be back around ten. _

_Love,_

_Mom and the family_

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. "Bloody hell! They went to get Hermione without me! The day they choose not to wake me up! The day they choose to be quiet!"

Ron slumped down in the nearest chair and scanned the note again, making sure this wasn't a joke. _How could they? They know I've wanted to see Hermione all summer! _ He couldn't believe his family left him while they went off to get Hermione.

Ron poured the milk and cereal into his bowl and started eating. He couldn't keep from contemplating the note. _How could they! I wanted to go too! _Suddenly it hit him, _'…We should be back around ten.'_

"They're coming home at ten? They're coming home at ten! What time is it? I need a clock!" Ron jumped up and ran for the living room and saw that it was 9:55. Noticing he was still in his pajamas, he bolted back to his room moving up the stairs three at a time. When he got to the top he was out of breath, but kept going at a quick pace_. I need to get ready_, he thought. _Where's my red T-shirt. Come on, that's my favorite one! Oh I'll just where this one! _

Ron pulled on a yellow shirt and quickly combed his hair. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth with such force his gums began to ache. He was beginning to get nervous. He pushed his emotions aside and ran down stairs and back to the kitchen. Peeking out the window, Ron tried to see if Hermione had arrived yet.

The Weasley family car pulled up to the burrow and Ron saw a bushy-haired girl slide out of the back seat along with Ginny, Fred, George (who seemed to be wearing a very familiar vibrant red shirt), Bill, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley.

Ron gave himself a quick look in the hallway mirror before Hermione and the family came inside.

"Bloody hell, Ron! You forgot your pants!" Ron said and hit himself in the head. In the mirror was a red headed, freckled-face Ron Weasley with a bright yellow shirt and vibrant red checkered pajama pants.

Ron ran up the stairs (again three at a time) and found his closest pair of jeans. He rushed back downstairs just in time to find his whole family and Hermione bustling into the kitchen.

Ron started to make his way towards Hermione, but was caught by his mum instead. "Ronald, love, did you sleep well? We didn't want to wake you. We left quite early. I know you've been waiting to see Hermione all summer, but we thought you could wait a little while longer."

"Yea, sure mum," Ron really did not feel like talking to his mother when he could be having a conversation with Hermione. He slipped out of his mother's grasp and again started making his way towards Hermione, but again he was caught between the two twins, Fred and George.

"Hello, Ron. Sleep alright? We wanted to make sure you got enough sleep," George announced giving Ron a slight wink.

"Wha-?"

"Yes, we wanted to make sure you could have you're beauty sleep for Hermione. We didn't want you to be over tired when you're lover arrived," Fred said with a mocking kissy face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Ron bellowed.

"Oh don't worry little brother. You got ready in time and you look quite well rested." Fred said as the two of them walked past murmuring something about a new product.

Ron put this aside and again went to find Hermione. Unfortunately she was nowhere to be seen. He looked in the family room and didn't spot her so he started to make his way upstairs.

As Ron made his way up the stairs he heard some giggling coming from Ginny's room. _Oh so she's in there. _Ron walked to the door and pressed his ear against it.

"…outside we were playing a game and it was raining."

_Yes, that's definitely her voice!_

"Raining? Well that sounds exciting!"

"It was, so anyway, I took his wand from him and he started chasing me for it…"

_No! She's talking about another guy! No she wouldn't do that. Not Hermione! _

"…then he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up. We fell to the ground together and then…well…we…sort of… kissed!"

_WHAT? How could she do that? Who was it? Oh no! Was it Krum? Did she go out to see him this summer like he asked? She couldn't! Bloody hell! How could she!_

Ron ran from the door and up to his room and slammed the door with all his strength. He didn't want to see Hermione at all for the rest of the day. Maybe even for the rest of the summer.

_A/N: I hoped you liked this first chapter! I'm working on the second now and it should be ready soon! Reviews are encouraged! (I love reviews! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside!)_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I've got the second chapter typed and the third is being written. This chapter should get all of the Ron/Hermione shippers' attention. Oh and by the way, I forgot to add in the first chapter that there will be a twist, but I don't think it will show up until the latter part of the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series. (Although it would be nice if I did.)

Dinner 

"Ron, love, it's dinner time!" Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the staircase.

Not able to resist food (especially since Ron heard his mum was making potatoes), Ron came out of his room. He was up there for hours pondering why Hermione would do what she did to him. He decided, as hard as it may be, to remove it from his mind while at the dinner table.

Trying to put on a cheery face, Ron came over to the table. To his dismay the only seat left was next to Hermione. _Maybe forgetting this will be harder than I thought. _Ron sat down and began to pile as much food onto his plate as it would hold. Hermione gave him a skeptical look. Ron pretended not to notice. He could tell Hermione was trying to gain his attention, but he avoided any eye contact and began eating.

Everyone else at the table was happily in light conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about wedding details with Fleur and Bill. Fleur seemed to think the ideas of Mrs. Weasley were absurd and seemed to have much input every time Mrs. Weasley took a breath.

Next to Bill was Fred who, of course, was next to George. They seemed to be in deep conversation and were whispering so softly that someone would barely be able to hear them on extendable ears.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and was trying to talk about Arnold's, her pygmy puff, eating habits. Hermione didn't seem to register what Ginny was saying at all, but instead was stealing glances of Ron.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you listening? I need your advice!" Ginny said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh sorry! What were you saying?" Hermione replied, coming back to her senses.

Ron didn't care to hear Hermione's views on Arnold's diet and found himself lost in thought about what Hermione said earlier. _Maybe I'm jumping to conclusions! But she was so clear! Plus she was talking to Ginny. Why would she tell Ginny something like that if it wasn't true?_

"Ron, could you pass the potatoes?" Hermione questioned.

Ron said nothing and shoved the bowl of potatoes next to Hermione's plate.

"Ron, are you alright? You seem a bit tense," Hermione asked looking worried.

Ron found no way to keep from responding without Hermione knowing something was wrong, "No, I'm quite relaxed. Not tense at all." Ron could tell Hermione didn't think he was telling the truth and began to look suspicious. Before she could say anything Mrs. Weasley started conversation with her.

"Hermione, dear, are you excited for NEWTS? I remember when I took them. Those were fun times. It's when I started dating Arthur. He was quite cute then. We would take walks by the lake and stay late in the common room."Mrs. Weasley seemed to become lost in her memories. Mr. Weasley turned bright red. (Hermione could see where Ron got it.)

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione started, "I'm quite nervous for NEWTS. I've started studying for them since school ended. I've been reviewing all of our old text books and have been doing some extra reading next to that."

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a smile showing how proud she was of her," Ron, did you hear that? Hermione has already started her studying."

Ron muttered a small "yes" and again started stuffing his mouth.

"Well, Ron did you start studying? Its would be a good idea," Hemrione started already knowing that Ron hadn't touched a book since he got off the Hogwarts Express.

"No, I haven't actually. I'm surprised _you_ have time to fit it into your busy schedule." Ron was obviously referring to the fact that Hermione was seeing someone earlier this summer. Of course no one knew what he was talking about.

"Ron I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh, I think you do!" Ron said his patience decreasing. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You saw Krum this summer and had a grand old time! I know you did!"

"Ron, what are you saying?" Hermione bellowed. At this time all of the attention at the table was directed towards Ron and Hermione. "I didn't see Viktor this summer at all! I don't know where you get your information! Sometimes Ron!"

"Oh, so it was McLaggen then, wasn't it? I should have known!"

"Ron! How could you. I did nothing of the sort!" Hermione turned to face Mrs. Weasley who seemed to be pretending nothing was going on. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I think I'll be going to bed now." She gave one last look to Ron and stomped up the stairs. Suddenly a door slammed and everyone was silent. Ron was fuming.

A/N: Okay, another chapter and I thought it was pretty intense. Thanks for the two that reviewed! I really appreciate it! The next chapter is written and needs to be typed. Please review! I love to read constructive criticism and compliments!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas of the Harry Potter series or any of the characters.

"Bill, dear, could you pass the carrots?" Mrs. Weasley asked, trying to direct attention towards her instead of Ron and Hermione's row.

Bill stared at Ron for a moment with a puzzled look and then looked towards Mrs. Weasley, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said, could you pass the carrots?" Mrs. Weasley pronounced her words with more distinction so that she was more easily heard.

"Oh, the carrots, right!" Bill reached for the vibrant pink bowl and placed it in front of Mrs. Weasley's plate.

"Thank you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

The table went back to silence, but Ron took no notice of it. Instead Ron was thinking of how he could have mistaken Hermione's conversation with Ginny. _It wasn't Krum. It wasn't McLaggen. Who could it have been? Maybe she was making it up. How come she looked so clueless?_

Coming out of his thoughts, Ron pushed his empty plate towards the empty space in front of him. Without saying a word, he stood from his chair and began to ascend the stairs.

"Ron, where are you going?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Your mother made this wonderful meal and you're going to leave without saying anything!"

"But, Hermio—"

"Hermione excused herself. It would be nice if you did the same."

Ron looked at his dad with annoyance. "May I be excused, mother?" Ron asked with an overly proper tone.

"You don't want pudding, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley looked at him worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Mum, little Ronnikins is feeling a bit confused," Fred piped up. George and he seemed to be very interested in tonight's dinner.

"Yes, mum, Fred here is right! Ronald here has gotten a taste of the love bug and doesn't know how to handle it properly," George gave a wide smirk. Ron could tell his brothers have been waiting for a chance to do this all night.

"And it doesn't help either that he thinks Hermione has gone and snogged Viktor this summer! Silly little Ron, when will he learn?" Fred gave George a satisfied smirk and the two of them began to eat again.

"Mum, that's not true. Well, parts of it are but– wait a minute! They didn't– it's a possibility– of course!"

"Ron, what is wrong with you?" Ginny finally thought she should add something to this conversation.

"I don't know. I think I need to go to bed," Ron looked like he was thinking so hard his head might explode.

"You know what; I think that's a great idea! Ron, dear, you must be exhausted from all the commotion." Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile and got up to scoot Ron towards the stairs.

Ron seemed quite distracted as he began to climb the staircase. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

Suddenly Ron realized he had reached the landing which Ginny's room was located. Of course Hermione was staying in there.

Ron looked behind him to make sure the coast was clear. He didn't want anyone to find out about this. All Ron could see was the stair way and the wobbly, wooden banister. Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard from the dining room. She seemed to be announcing pudding.

When Ron was satisfied no one would be coming up the stairs soon, he walked up to Ginny's door.

A/N: I know it's short and there's a CLIFFY! The next chapter should be coming soon. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while! I was having trouble figuring out how I wanted it to go, but I think it came out pretty well. My computer is becoming a little slow too, so sorry if I take a little longer to update. This chapter should definitely answer some questions. So read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to the Harry Potter series.

Ron pressed his ear against the door. Again he wanted to hear Hermione's thoughts. He strained his ear as much as possible, but couldn't seem to hear anything.

_She must be sleeping._ Ron couldn't resist but to just take a peek into the bedroom. _A small peek. I'll barely open the door._

Ron reached for the knob and put his eye to the small crack from the open door. He couldn't see anything, just a floral, pink wall. _Maybe if I open it a little more._ Ron pushed the door slightly. He caught sight of the bed, but Hermione was not in it. Confused by this, Ron opened the door even wider. Again, there was no sign of Hermione.

_Where is she? She has to be in here!_ Ron opened the door all the way and entered Ginny's bedroom. The room seemed to be quite tidy on one side and a bit messier on the other. _I bet I can guess which side Hermione sleeps on. _Ron moved over to Hermione's bed. Everything was in perfect order. The bed was made and all her clothes were tucked neatly into her drawers. A few books lay piled on her nightstand. Everything was in its place—except Hermione.

_Where is she?_ Ron was confused and a little worried.

_What am I supposed to do now? She's probably somewhere else in the house. She probably decided to go to another room. I'll just go around and look for her._

Ron hoped his solution was correct. He really didn't want Hermione to go home, especially since they had a fight and he didn't have a chance to fix it yet. Ron left the bedroom and started climbing the stairs in hopes to find Hermione. He looked in each room on his way, but Hermione didn't seem to be anywhere.

Ron was getting more worried by the second. He started racing up the stairs and bursting the doors open. Unfortunately, Ron saw no sign of Hermione and when he got to his room he slumped down at the door. Panting from running up the stairs, Ron seemed to believe Hermione had really gone home and of course it was his entire fault.

_Why did I have to listen in on them? Why can't I just mind my own business? I messed everything up! How can I mess up so much in one day?_

Ron turned to the door of his room; he decided to just go to bed now. He was in no mood to go back downstairs. He opened the door and to his surprise he found Hermione lying on his bed. She was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. He was so relieved she hadn't gone home, but curious as to why she was in his room.

"I thought we should talk. I figured you'd be up here soon," Hermione replied. She sounded as if she needed to say something important, but didn't say anymore.

"Oh, right," Ron said. "Listen, Hermione, I didn't think I'd hear anything that big, but I heard you talking to Ginny today. I was looking for you earlier and I sort of started listening in to your conversation. I'm really sorry."

"Ron, you shouldn't listen in to peoples' conversations. As you already found out it can get you into trouble," Hermione seemed to begin a lecture and Ron started to roll his eyes, but instead Hermione stopped and looked at him. "I figured you heard something, but there's something I don't understand."

"What don't you understand? I heard you talking about you and some other boy."

"Ron, I don't know what you're talking about. I never—"

"Hermione, I heard you! How could you go off with another boy? You really hurt me. I can't believe you would do that," Ron started to become interested in the floor and Hermione couldn't help, but smile at Ron's jealousy.

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I didn't say anything about seeing a boy. I didn't see a boy this summer! You're right; I wouldn't do that to you."

At this Ron looked up. He saw Hermione had a smile across her face and he, too, began to smile, "I didn't think you would."

"Well, I'm glad you believe me, but I still don't understand something." Hermione again looked up at the ceiling, pondering.

"What's that?" Ron moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Hermione rolled onto her side and looked up at him.

"Well, you seemed so sure you heard me say that I was with someone. How could you have heard that if I didn't say it?"

"That's what I was wondering too. I think I may have thought of something. I'm not sure though," Ron looked down onto her questioning face. He loved when she was trying to figure something out. She seemed to be able to figure anything out.

Hermione looked up, "What are you staring at?" Hermione laughed and hit him on his arm.

Ron turned red and Hermione smiled. They were silent for a while.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?" Hermione looked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, of course. Well, during dinner I thought of something. I think—" Ron stopped. He could hear his family coming up the stairs. "Hermione, it's not that I don't want you here, but I think you should get back to Ginny's room. My family might get the wrong idea, you know, with you and me being in here—alone. We can finish this later."

Hermione laughed, she knew he was right,"Okay, I'll apparate. I should be able to beat Ginny." With that Ron heard a crack and Hermione disappeared.

Ron felt the emptiness of the room without Hermione. The bed seemed bigger and the room more spacious. Ron lay down in the spot Hermione was in. The sheets and blankets took the shape of her body. Ron began to feel lonely without Hermione there.

A/N: Okay another chapter finished. Again I apologize for taking a while on this chapter. I think it's an important one though and I thought it should be perfect. I hope it makes up for the tardiness. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay! So I know I haven't been on this site, probably well over a year, but I decided I'm going to finish this story if it kills me. I had an immense writers block and then got swept up in school and other things, so I apologize to those who have been patiently waiting for the story's ending. Oh, and this chapter has the twist we have all been waiting for, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After reminiscing of the past few minutes with Hermione, Ron got up and sought to the root of his problem. I knew exactly how he heard Hermione talking about some other boy. He figured it out at dinner. He was so proud of himself for figuring something out before Hermione, but so angry at the two boys who were behind this scheme. Ron scowled and called them up to his room, "FRED! GEORGE! GET UP HERE!"

With a pop, Fred and George appeared on Ron's bed, smirking with mischief. "Yes, Ronald," they chimed.

"Why would you do something like that to me? You always get me in trouble with Hermione, and I don't understand how you do it half the time, but I know you did. So tell me what's going on, before I tell mom that you have been brewing up that new hair dye, you know the one that looks normal, but when you put it on your hair falls off," Ron scowled.

"You wouldn't!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yes, I would!" Ron retorted.

"Why do you think we did something to you? How do you know Hermione's no lying?" George asked.

"Oh, come on you two! I know you did it; Hermione doesn't lie; besides she already told me that she never said that. Just tell me how you did it so we can all just get on with our lives."

"He's really upset, George!"

"Yeah, I guess we should show him our newest product."

"If we must," Fred sighed.

"This is supposed to be top secret, Ron, but because you have a little crush on Hermione we will admit that she never said that she was with another boy," George admitted.

"I knew it!" Ron yelled. "You guys have to screw everything up, don't you?"

"We needed to test our product!" Fred explained. He pulled a beetle-looking object, less that the size of a finger nail, out of his pocket and showed it to Ron.

"See this!" George said. "It's called the— what's it called Fred?"

"Well actually, we haven't given it a name yet, but that's beside the point."

"Well, how does it work?" Ron gazed at the mysterious object.

"You put it on someone's door and in our room is a microphone, it's this muggle thing dad found one time. Anyway, you talk into the microphone and the beetle receives the words you say, but using someone else's voice," George beamed.

"Yes, and we stuck it on Ginny's door before we went to go get Hermione. We thought we would program it to use our voices, so that Ginny and Hermione would think we were outside her door—"

"Yeah, Ginny hates it when we do that!"

"Oh," Ron said. "So you knew I'd be looking for Hermione and you knew I would eavesdrop if I heard them talking?"

"Exactly!" the twins chimed.

"You two are terrible! Brilliant, but terrible! So, she never said anything about a boy, it was you two the whole time. I could have gotten in so much trouble," Ron said.

"Well, we know that it works now. It should be on the shelves as soon as we think of a name," Fred explained.

"Ron, the only thing I have been wondering, is how you knew it was us?" George asked.

"Well, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I figured it out t dinner, when you two wouldn't stop pestering me about Hermione and remembered this morning when you two were acting stranger than usual," Ron smiled, knowing for once his brothers must be impressed.

"Well, Ron, we definitely underestimated you," Fred announced.

"Well, at least we know he has some of our wit, Fred."

"That's true. Well, Ronnikins, we are off to sneak some more pudding from the fridge."

With that the twins _popped_ out of Ron's room. Ron ran down the stairs to Ginny's room and knocked on the door. He couldn't wait to tell Hermione his discovery.

Ginny opened the door just enough so that Ron could see only her.

"Yes?" she said.

"I need to talk to Hermione," Ron said trying to catch a glimpse of her over Ginny's head.

"Maybe she doesn't _need_ to talk to you," Ginny said, but Hermione stopped her.

"Yes, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Could you just come with me for a little while, I need to tell you something."

"Of course Ron," Hermione smirked.

Ron allowed Hermione to go up the stairs in front of him. As they reached the top of the stairs and entered Ron's room, Ron began to slowly tell Hermione what Fred and George had done.

Hermione scowled, "Of course it was them! You know, Ron, they are terrible! The next time I see them, they will be in for it."

"Your not going to hurt them, are you?" Ron asked, afraid of what Fred and George could do to her.

"No, but I will have to explain to them how immature they are!" Hermione answered.

Ron laughed; he loved how Hermione took control of situations.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked sitting down on the bed next to Ron.

"Nothing, it's just—it's just nothing," he replied.

"Tell me," Hermione said pulling in closer to him.

"You know, you're beautiful," Ron said, before he could stop himself. As soon as what had said sunk in, he began to get up, but Hermione held his hand to keep him seated.

"Do you rally think so?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes," Ron sighed. The truth was out; his feelings for Hermione were known to the world now.

Hermione was silent and Ron thought he has made a huge mistake, but then she smiled and leaned towards him.

"I have been hoping you would say that all day."

_The End_

A/N: So there you have it, my first complete fanfiction. Next, time I will try to write the whole thing, before I post the first chapter, so no one will have to endure the torment of suspense. Thank you for reading and review!


End file.
